Colorín colorado
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Esta historia trata de una chica. Es una chica como tú, aunque no te parezcas en nada a ella. Una chica que vivió un montón de instantes que no permitirá que caigan en el olvido.
1. 1 de septiembre de 1992

**Disclaimer**: Si _Harry Potter_ me perteneciera el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además, habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos.

* * *

**«COLORÍN COLORADO»**

_Time was so long ago._

_And things come back, you see, to where they don't belong and every drop of sea is the whole ocean._

The Past Recedes, John Frusciante

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 1992_

El presente fue hace mucho, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Nuestra historia empezó sin mí pero ellos me la contaron tantas veces que siento como si yo también hubiera formado parte de esa primera escena. Casi puedo verlos en el andén 9 y ¾. Me dijeron que ese día fue especialmente caluroso, que incluso en pleno centro de Londres el sol te hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra la pared y las piernas estiradas de cualquier manera. Por aquel entonces aún estaba creciendo y lo hacía de forma desigual, dando la impresión de que tenía las extremidades demasiado largas en comparación con el tronco. _«Como un junco»_, le decía su madre de manera cariñosa provocando que él bailara como si estuviera siendo ondeado por el viento.

Sus padres lo habían acompañado a la estación pero él, con una broma y una sonrisa que pretendía mostrar rebeldía, pidió traspasar sin ellos la barrera mágica. Y es que un héroe emprende su cruzada solo, sin ningún hombre que lo abrace más de la cuenta o ninguna mujer a la que le brillen los ojos mientras exige recibir correspondencia semanalmente.

Decidió sentarse, como he dicho. No quería parecer ansioso como el resto de primerizos que andaban de un lado para otro arrastrando baúles, así que pensó que parecer un mendigo zarrapastroso causaría una impresión mucho más positiva. De hecho él denominaba a esa actitud _rockera_. Aún no usaba pantalones rotos porque su madre habría puesto el grito en el cielo pero había conseguido, tras mucho esfuerzo y un par de súplicas, que le dejaran llevar la camiseta de su cantante favorito: _Lorcan d'Eath_.

Desde esa posición vio por primera vez a Lance Harper. Se fijó en el niño gracias a la enorme señora que lo acompañaba. Era una mujer alta para su generación y prácticamente redonda, con ese pelo blanco que corona la cabeza de las ancianas y que da la impresión de ser una nube. Probablemente lo más llamativo de su apariencia, además de su tamaño, fuera la túnica con estampados floreados que usaba sin ningún tipo de pudor.

El chico descubriría después que era la abuela de Lance, que vivía con ella porque sus padres estaban divorciados y ninguno parecía tener ni el tiempo ni el interés necesarios como para hacerse cargo de un crío escandaloso de once años. Y no los culpo: cualquier ser humano acabaría volviéndose loco de tener que soportar a Harper durante dos días seguidos.

—Lancey, ¿te acuerdas de lo que decía tu abuelo, que en paz descanse? _«¡El abrigo en invierno y la mujer en todo el tiempo!». _Te he metido ahí como he podido todas las capas. Y esa de piel de borrego que viene tan bien cuando refresca mucho.

—Abuela, que esa es muy fea…

Lo primero que le llamó la atención al chico fue que Lance no parecía en absoluto avergonzado de esa señora, por muy estrafalaria que resultase. Todo lo contrario, miraba alrededor rodando los ojos como si buscara que alguien más fuera partícipe de que su capa de borrego era una horterada.

—Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente —aleccionaba la señora con alegría mientras le daba brutales palmaditas en el hombro que a punto estuvieron de tirarlo al suelo.

—Que sí, abuela, que sí. Me voy ya.

—Pero, hijo, ¿y si en la escuela esa te pasa como a la sobrina de la…? Ay, que no sé cómo se llama. La que vende los ojos de tritón en la esquina… ¡la que está casada con el de los calderos que salen muy malos! ¿Sabes quién te digo?

—No, no sé quién dices. ¡Me voy, que pierdo el tren!

Lance se despidió de ella con un beso que provocó que un montón de arrugas cambiaran el rumbo hacia su mejilla.

—¡Te he metido lo del borrego por si acaso! ¡Está debajo de los calzoncillos!

—Vaaaaaale…

Lo dijo con voz cansina y aun así afable mientras salía al trote rumbo a una de las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts. Entonces, y ninguno me supo explicar bien el porqué, miró hacia la derecha y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Lance se quedó parado, estudiándolo con interés. A los tres segundos debió de cansarse del escrutinio porque se encogió de hombros y se aproximó hacia donde el otro seguía sentado.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Eh… —Se dio cuenta entonces de que su actitud empezaba a parecer un poco tonta. El tren estaba a punto de salir y él aún no había pensado en cómo iba a hacer su entrada triunfal en la máquina—. No sé.

—Vale. —Mordisqueó una de las pocas uñas que no se había comido hasta casi la raíz—. ¿Te vienes?

El chaval observó a Harper con detenimiento. Reparó en su pelo cobrizo y muy corto, casi rapado, y en sus enormes ojos color caramelo. Son ojos de chica, siempre se lo he dicho: ningún hombre merece unas pestañas tan largas sin sufrir un poco de humillación por ello.

A grandes rasgos, Lance era entonces tal y como es ahora pero a menor escala. De estatura media tirando a baja y excepcionalmente robusto. Daba la impresión de que podría dejar un ojo morado con facilidad sin emplear siquiera toda su fuerza. También era guapo a su manera, aunque jamás se lo dije. Tenía ese atractivo bruto y sencillo. Por desgracia solo transmitía dicho atractivo durante el tiempo en el que mantenía la boca cerrada.

Jamás en mi vida he conocido, ni probablemente conoceré, a nadie tan malhablado. Y no me refiero solamente a insultos de lo más variopintos, no, sino a guarradas que provocaban que los que las escuchaban rozaran la arcada.

No sé si el otro chico fue capaz de apreciar todo eso por mucho que él asegure que sí, solo sé que esbozó una gran sonrisa y dijo:

—Claro.

Se puso en pie, agarró su baúl y después se echó a la espalda un bulto que parecía más grande que él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lance señalándolo con la cabeza.

—Una guitarra. Quiero ser una estrella del rock, ¿sabes? —Tiró de un extremo de su camiseta para que Lance se fijara, como si el logo de _Lorcan d'Eath_ lo explicara todo—. Por cierto: soy Vaisey, Trihart Vaisey.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Estaba segura de que no lo iba a publicar. De que el cuento de Astoria permanecería encerrado en las profundidades de mi disco duro en forma de escenas estúpidas. Porque es lo que son, lo que fueron. Recuerdos de una niña que tuvo una vida antes de conocer a Draco Malfoy. Antes de casarse con él.

Pero ¿de qué me iban a servir si no los enseñaba? No espero que cause sensación, no busco darle forma a una aventura épica, solo quiero colocar otra de las piezas del gran puzle que es mi perfil. Y, mira, si a alguien le gusta mejor que mejor, solo por eso ya merece ser expuesto.

Será breve, será sutil y, sobre todo, será humilde. Es la historia que Theodore no tuvo tiempo de contar y sobre la que Blaise no estaba informado.

Le agradezco infinitamente a Zaira (**Filbuster** por estos lares) toda la ayuda brindada, las charlas aguantadas y las opiniones regaladas. También le agradezco el título, ¿a que es una monada?

Como diría Enrique: _«y ya está»._


	2. 1 de septiembre de 1993

**Disclaimer**: Si _Harry Potter_ me perteneciera el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además, habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos.

* * *

**«COLORÍN COLORADO»**

_«I'm a new soul, I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take._

_But since I came here felt the joy and the fear. _

_Finding myself making every possible mistake»._

New soul, Yael Naim

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 1993 _

Tardé mucho tiempo en llevarme bien con Daphne. Durante mis primeros años se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible hasta que decidió cambiar de táctica e ignorarme. No hablaba conmigo, ni siquiera me miraba. Como si no existiera. Hasta después de la Gran Guerra no empezamos a tratarnos como hermanas, con nuestros más y nuestros menos pero reconociendo a la otra como a una igual.

Esta historia no trata sobre ningún trauma familiar. Nada tiene que ver con el rechazo que nos profesamos durante años la una a la otra. Cuando mi hermana se esforzaba por hacerme sufrir era demasiado pequeña como para darme cuenta y cuando me desdeñaba ya había aprendido a leer. Y leía. En cada momento libre que tenía podías encontrarme con un libro entre las manos. Eran historias sobre sapos que se convierten en príncipes gracias a princesas que son heroínas en el sentido más pasivo de la palabra.

Por aquel entonces no sabía que esos cuentos no eran perfectos. En ese momento estaba convencida de que el amor tenía que ser así, que yo quería un amor así y que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para conseguirlo.

Blaise Zabini me dijo una vez que ese fue el motivo por el que acabé en Slytherin. Mi obsesión por obtener mi utópico final feliz. No sé si tendría razón, pero sé que poco a poco, de la mano de Trihart y Lance, descubrí que las princesas también pueden matar a un dragón y que los príncipes no van siempre vestidos de azul.

Esta historia trata de una chica. Es una chica como tú, aunque no te parezcas en nada a ella. Una chica que vivió un montón de instantes que no permitirá que caigan en el olvido.

* * *

Dionea, mi madre, era todo lo que yo tendría que haber sido si no hubiera acabado siendo como me dio la gana. Todos decían que yo era clavada a ella cuando tenía mi edad y en lo concerniente al físico no mentían. Ambas tenemos el pelo largo y rubio, una cara pequeña con una nariz respingona y unos ojos azules demasiado grandes. A ella le quedan bien, deja los párpados a medio caer y da la impresión de ser una mujer elegante y distante. Yo, según Trihart Vaisey, parezco _«un sapo con los iris congelados». _Pero obviando eso no tenemos nada que ver. Y prometo, aunque nadie me crea, que al principio me esforcé por ser lo que se esperaba. De hecho pensé que Daphne cumplía esas expectativas paternas hasta que me di cuenta de cómo se las gastaba cuando estaba en el colegio. Porque podía tener un modo de caminar muy regio y una voz suave y sibilina, pero si mi madre hubiera escuchado la mitad de los rumores que circulaban por la Sala Común sobre ella, estoy segura de que yo no hubiera sido la hija a la que se hubiera esforzado tanto por inculcar lo que ella llamaba _«buenas maneras»_.

Ese uno de septiembre llegamos al andén mucho antes de lo previsto. Mamá siempre ha estado obsesionada con la puntualidad y Daphne había heredado esa recalcitrante manía. Ambas estaban perfectamente aseadas, vestidas y desayunadas a las nueve en punto de la mañana, mientras que a esa hora yo seguía revolviéndome entre las sábanas y disfrutando de mi último sueño. Como ellas no parecían entender que si el Expreso de Hogwarts salía a las once con estar media hora antes en la estación era suficiente, me arrastraron hasta allí a las diez menos veinte.

—Astoria, por Salazar, ¿cómo se te ocurre traerte la tostada? —Por mucho que tratara de masticar con disimulo, mis mofletes hinchados no escaparon al censurador escrutinio de Dionea.

_«Si no me hubieras sacado de la cama a patadas y arrastrado prácticamente de los pelos hasta aquí quizá hubiera podido desayunar en casa»_.

Eso es lo que querría haber dicho. En su lugar, haciendo acopio de calma y recordando aquello de que _«una señorita jamás replica o mastica en lugares indebidos»_, murmuré:

—Sí, mamá. —Respuesta equivocada. Parecía que esa señora era todo desdén pero no se le escapaba una—: Digo… lo siento, mamá.

Me miró con pena. No ese tipo de pena que causa traumas, ya te lo he dicho, sino como mira una mujer a una progenie _mal_ _rematada_. Como si en el fondo supiera que papá y ella eran los culpables de todo por haberme hecho con prisas, sin prestarle atención a los pequeños detalles.

—Daphne, cariño —casi suplicó, girándose hacia mi hermana—, cuida de Astoria, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú —me colocó el pelo por encima de los hombros y volvió a mirarme con toda esa inevitabilidad que tanto me molestaba, ¡me estaba esforzando, joder!—, escríbeme en cuanto llegues. No olvides deshacer el baúl y dejarlo todo colocado. No quiero enterarme de que tienes tu dormitorio manga por hombro igual que en casa porque…

—Claro, mamá —corté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mi hermana también sonreía. Siempre se le ha dado mucho mejor que a mí fingir. En ese momento me sorprendió: estuvo a punto de engañarme hasta a mí. _«Claro, cuidaré de ella»_, parecía decir a través de esos dientes tan blancos.

Claro.

En cuanto entramos al Expreso volvió a ser la Daphne que yo conocía. O sea, nadie. Caminó hacia uno de los compartimentos del fondo sin girarse siquiera para despedirse, dejándome sola en un pasillo con un baúl más grande que yo repleto de libros. Había tenido que sacar un par de túnicas y una capa de lana pero no creí que los fuera a echar de menos: tampoco tenía intención de salir más de lo estrictamente necesario de mi habitación así que no habría por qué abrigarse.

Habíamos llegado excepcionalmente pronto, como te he dicho, así que la gran mayoría de los vagones estaban desiertos. Escogí uno de los compartimentos centrales, abrí mi equipaje y saqué el primer libro que encontré. Solía leer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, me gustaba que las historias se entremezclaran en mi cabeza creando un universo aún más grande que el que habría podido escribir un solo autor. En mi imaginación había muchos tipos de heroínas y de héroes, había príncipes en forma de exiliado, sapo o heredero al trono. Todos guapos, claro, pero podías encontrarlos de todas las formas y tamaños: el alto y delgado, el corpulento, el rubio, el moreno…

Daba igual. Siempre lo supe aunque lo entendiera más tarde: lo que hace a un príncipe no es su sangre azul ni su capa ondeando al viento. No es su espada ni tampoco es su reino. Es su deseo de proteger a una princesa.

Estaba leyendo cómo uno de esos héroes declaraba sus intenciones ante el villano de turno cuando un golpe sordo y una carcajada me hicieron dar un respingo y levantar la cabeza. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Trihart Vaisey y a Lance Harper.

Me fijé primero en el segundo, que estaba tirado de mala manera en el suelo. Se giró hasta quedar de lado, se agarró la nuca con ambas manos y se encogió mientras se quejaba del batacazo entre risas: _«te vas a enterar, idiota, casi me matas…»_.

Mis ojos abiertos de par en par pasaron de él a la otra figura, que estaba de pie a su lado y seguía carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente.

La primera vez que vi a Trihart no me enamoré. Ni siquiera me pareció guapo. Tenía esos ojos azules entrecerrados y brillantes por el esfuerzo de la risa, una que sonaba más a un cacareo que al tintinear de la campana que anuncia una boda con perdices en el banquete. El pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, le tapaba la cara y le daba un aspecto más desaliñado que atractivo. Sus extremidades todavía parecían demasiado largas y como el año anterior, y hasta que le quedó raquítica, seguía usando su famosa camiseta de _Lorcan d'Eath_ para inaugurar el curso.

Pero no fue eso lo que me disgustó. Lo que hizo que lo catalogara como a alguien desagradable desde el primer momento fue la sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero algo estaba mal con ella. Era como la de un crío que le tira piedras a la niña que le gusta para verla llorar, como la del hijo que llega a su casa lleno de barro y con las rodillas raspadas y sangrantes sin pensar en cómo preocupará eso a su madre.

Era una expresión que delineaba aquel _«no me importan las consecuencias»_ que me habían enseñado a rechazar.

Torcí el gesto y rápidamente cambié la posición de las piernas —que hasta el momento habían estado cruzadas sobre el asiento— a una más propia de una señorita. Nunca tuve muy claro por qué las señoritas tenían que estar tan incómodas pero por mucho que se lo preguntaba a mi madre ella se limitaba a fruncir los labios y a negar con la cabeza. Esa actitud de reproche me hacía sentir pequeña y estúpida, así que decidí imitarla y dedicársela a aquellos desconocidos.

—Vaya —Trihart me miró con sorpresa, como si verdaderamente no hubiera reparado en que había alguien en ese compartimento—. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes ojos de sapo?

Abrí la boca de par en par, indignada y descolocada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una niña educada ante un ultraje de ese calibre? Porque yo pensaba que tenía cara de idiota pero no se lo decía por decoro.

Mientras boqueaba y decidía, Lance se puso en pie, me miró y empezó a reírse de nuevo. Y así estuvieron un buen rato, señalándome y diciendo tonterías sobre que ese sería un buen sitio para ir hasta la escuela porque estaría libre de insectos.

—De ninguna manera —me opuse cuando ellos arrastraron sus baúles hacia el interior y los colocaron en las bandejas correspondientes—. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Hay un montón de sitio libre en el resto del tren!

Lance me miró muy serio y yo, para no ser menos, me puse en pie frente a él con los brazos en jarras. Estaba pensando en si tendría una actitud lo suficientemente digna como para que tomaran en consideración mis demandas cuando ese odioso niño con la cabeza rapada emitió un descomunal eructo a un metro de mi cara.

Mi madre me había enseñado cómo debía comportarme en un montón de situaciones. Situaciones diversas: cuando vas a cenar a un restaurante aburrido en el que sirven una comida ridículamente pequeña y colorida, cuando hablas con el hijo del compañero de trabajo de tu padre, cuando le pides a una dependienta que te arregle el bajo de la túnica, cuando saludas a un familiar viejo que huele a repollo y tienes que fingir que toda esa piel que baila cuando se mueve no te da asco… En fin, muchas situaciones.

Pero nunca creyó conveniente decirme cómo tenía que comportarse una chica cuando se encontraba con dos monstruos abominables. Ante la falta de consejo materno tiré de mi experiencia como lectora y decidí que la situación requería que hiciera las veces de príncipe.

Y como no tenía ningún guante con el que retar a un duelo al villano, le crucé la cara de un tortazo.

—¡Au! —se quejó colocándose una mano en la mejilla.

A pesar de mi declaración de intenciones ninguno dejó de sonreír. El niño bajo y apestoso miró al otro durante unos segundos, como si fueran capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa enorme llena de cosas que se parecían más a las teclas de un piano que a dientes—, está decidido: puedes ser una de nosotros.

—¿Perdona?

—No sé, Lance. —Trihart se rascó la nuca y compuso un gesto escéptico—. Mírala. Parece una niña.

—¡Soy una niña!

—Ya lo sé, sapo —siguió hablando antes de que pudiera llamarlo algo que habría escandalizado a mi madre—, me refiero a que pareces demasiado niña. Con ese pelo tan amarillo y esa falda tan… tan de chica. ¿Sabes al menos quién es _Lorcan d'Eath_?

—¡Me ha abofeteado, Trihart! ¡En el fondo es todo un hombre! —Lance trataba de persuadir a su compañero de fechorías con los ojos muy abiertos y asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza—. ¡Imagina la de cosas que lograríamos si tuviéramos una aliada!

El moreno no parecía del todo convencido y me evaluaba con ojos suspicaces de un modo que me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

—A ver, sapo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Astoria Greengrass, ¡y no soy ningún sapo!

El tren se puso en marcha en ese momento pero ninguno de los tres nos sentamos. Yo estaba demasiado ofendida como para preocuparme por mi equilibrio, Lance estaba dedicado exclusivamente a darle codazos a su compañero en el costado y este se había puesto más rojo que el estandarte de Gryffindor.

—¿Greengrass?

El vehículo giró y estuvo a punto de tirarnos a los tres al suelo. Yo me senté, con las piernas cruzadas y la cara de vinagre y ellos me imitaron mientras seguían a lo suyo: el uno pinchando al otro y ese otro prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.

—Sí. Greengrass. —Cogí mi libro, que había dejado olvidado sobre el baúl, e hice como si lo leyera. Estaba demasiado molesta y descolocada como para ser capaz de prestarle atención al contenido pero esperaba poder recuperar algo de esa actitud de señorita con la que mi madre insistía tanto.

—Greengrass —repitió y empecé a pensar que además de parecer imbécil era posible que lo fuera—. Como una familiar de Daphne Greengrass o algo así.

—Es mi hermana.

Lance, sin dejar de golpear el costado de su compañero, estalló en carcajadas. Estuve a punto de taparme los oídos ante tal escándalo: jamás había escuchado a nadie reírse de esa forma tan desagradable; parecía como si toda la vajilla buena se hubiera hecho añicos contra el suelo.

—A Trihart le gusta —aclaró Lance.

Fue un alivio que por aquellas ese niño solo tuviera doce años y aún no hubiera empezado a desarrollar su particular forma de expresarse. Hoy en día estoy segura de que habría escogido otro tipo de frase para dejar patente el platónico afecto de su amigo. Algo como: _«A Trihart le gustaría comerse las tetas de tu hermana y dejarle los pezones como pasas»_.

Su sentido del romanticismo está casi tan caducado como mi femineidad.

—No te pareces en nada a Daphne —acusó Vaisey mirándome con suspicacia.

Parece mentira lo poco que me importó esa frase la primera vez que la oí. Parece mentira que tuviera un significado tan distinto al que tuvo la última vez que la escuché.

Al cabo de las dos horas me quedé dormida. Sé perfectamente lo que pasó porque a ellos siempre les ha hecho gracia hablarme de cómo cambió drásticamente su impresión sobre mí por esa tontería. Bueno, tontería. La verdad es que hasta el momento nadie había tenido la oportunidad de explicarme cómo era yo cuando descansaba. Jamás había pasado la noche con una amiga y mucho menos con mi hermana, así que fue ese par el primero que descubrió que además de babear, roncaba como si me estuviera dando un ataque.

Por lo visto ellos se habían sumido en una conversación sobre Sirius Black y como las cosas serias no les hacían ni pizca de gracia se habían dedicado a inventar teorías absurdas sobre el prófugo. En algún momento yo debí de quedarme dormida, como te he dicho, y ellos se percataron del hecho porque, y Vaisey juraba que no exageraba, _«rugí como una dragona parturienta»_.

—Creo que está muriéndose.

Ambos tenían el culo casi fuera de su asiento y se acercaban lo máximo posible a mí para evitar que se les pasara por alto cualquier detalle. Hasta el momento habían reparado en el hilo de baba que se me escapaba entre la boca descolgada, en las piernas abiertas de cualquier manera y en la mejilla aplastada contra el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no era una niña!

Trihart se agachó para mirar por debajo de mi falda. Algo que le estaba poniendo muy fácil ya que tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par.

—Pues no tiene cola. —Cogió con la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar un extremo de mi falda y la levantó un poco para que su compañero corroborara su apreciación—. ¿Ves? Es una chica.

—Puede que tenga _chichi_ en el cuerpo pero tiene cola en el corazón. Te lo aseguro. Mira cómo babea.

—Sigo pensando que le está dando algo, Lance. ¿Qué hacemos si se muere?

El pelirrojo se rascó la nariz hasta que tomó una determinación:

—Pues nos vamos a otro compartimento y hacemos como que no la hemos visto en nuestra vida. —A Trihart debió de parecerle un buen plan porque miró a su compañero asintiendo con la cabeza. Dejó de hacerlo cuando Lace preguntó—: ¿Le tocamos una teta?

—Qué asco. Además, seguro que no tiene. Sería como tocar a un chico.

—Eh… ya.

—En serio, no se parece en nada a Daphne. En nada.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es un hombre de corazón. Entonces, qué, ¿la aceptamos?

Trihart volvió a girarse hacia mí y aunque él dijera después que no, Lance asegura que sonrió cuando murmuró:

—Sí. La aceptamos.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Y aquí está la segunda escenita. Sé que de momento no tienen mucho contenido, de hecho es probable que nunca lo tengan, pero quería hacer referencia en estos dos capítulos a cómo se conocieron cada uno de los personajes.

Poco más que decir además de seguir agradeciéndole a **Filbuster** su ayuda y a todos vosotros vuestro apoyo. En serio, sois unos amores con todos esos comentarios y todos esos ánimos. A pesar de ser consciente de que esto no tiene muchas pretensiones, espero ser capaz al menos de presentar a los personajes como es debido. Porque, de hecho, va más de eso que de cualquier otra cosa.

Como me lo habéis preguntado por diversas vías lo aclaro aquí también: sí, esto tiene que ver con _Mortífago_ y con _Hasta que tu muerte nos separe_. No es que aparezcan (aunque sea de refilón) los personajes clásicos, que también, sino que es la historia de los años de esta niña en la escuela antes de que conociera a Draco. Así que habrá referencias por todas partes, por muy sutiles que sean.

Morreos varios, queridos.


	3. 6 de septiembre de 1993

_A Zaira, porque yo seré Colin todas las veces que ella necesite ser Ipsen._

**Disclaimer**: Si _Harry Potter_ me perteneciera el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además, habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos.

* * *

**«COLORÍN COLORADO»**

_Oh no, what's this? A spider web and I'm caught in the middle, so I turned to run. The thought of all the stupid things I've done._

_I never meant to cause you trouble, I never meant to do you wrong. Well, if I ever caused you trouble… Oh, no, I never meant to do you harm._

Trouble, Coldplay

* * *

_6 de septiembre de 1993_

En mis cuentos los príncipes nunca tenían debilidades. Eran todo fortaleza, valentía y tesón. Eran todo mentira. Mentiras muy bonitas y pintadas de azul que adoraba creerme, sí, casi tanto como el hecho de que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin por mis cualidades.

Tonterías que los adultos nos venden. No sé si para mantener la ilusión o para manipularnos mejor. La cuestión es que estaba más que probado que ese viejo sombrero acababa colocándote en la Casa que desearas.

Creo que yo pedí la mía porque tenía miedo de qué pasaría si acababa en cualquier otra. Ya sabes, me esforzaba por ser lo que se esperaba. Y se esperaba plata hilvanada con verde. No tenía que ver con el racismo, por mucho que digan. Mis padres nunca fueron especialmente clasistas, simplemente estaban muy apegados a las tradiciones y si todos habíamos acabado en la Casa de Salazar a mí me tocaba tres cuartas partes de lo mismo.

Y no me arrepiento. Aunque tardara en darme cuenta fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Sin esa elección no existiría esta historia. La historia del villano que se disfrazó de príncipe para una princesa a la que no le quedaban nada bien los vestidos.

* * *

Llevaba menos de una semana en esa Sala Común y te aseguro que ninguno de esos días había echado de menos mi casa. No me malinterpretes, quiero a mi familia, pero era una pasada no tener a mi madre constantemente encima para que hiciera esto o aquello. _«Astoria, cómete las verduras», «¡Astoria, recoge tu habitación!», «¡ASTORIA! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? Estarás usando la poción que te compré, ¿no?». _

Seguro que Daphne sí usaba ese tipo de pociones. La estaba observando esa noche y era imposible que tuviera la melena tan perfecta sin valerse de ellas. Que, a ver, no he interactuado mucho con mi hermana pero la he visto en vacaciones y os aseguro que en su estado natural no es tan maravillosa como aparenta. De hecho usa gafas. No sé cómo se las apañaría para ver bien sin ellas en la escuela y tampoco tuve mucho interés en preguntarle. De hecho ella parecía tener el mismo interés en preguntarme a mí lo que fuera. O en saludarme. En esos cinco días se había limitado a mirarme de reojo cuando creía que no me daba cuenta y a poner caras desagradables.

No sé si era por estar obligada a tenerme allí o porque empezaba a parecer que mi pelo tenía problemas psicológicos. Sí, mi pelo. Estaba como desquiciado, cada mechón viviendo su vida sin preocuparse por el resto.

Siendo sincera, no es que no me gustara estar bien peinada, es que era demasiado trabajoso dejar actuar el mejunje ese durante media hora cada vez que me duchaba. Me quitaba tiempo para dormir. Y olía raro, como a menta. Además, me dejaba la cabeza fría y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Trihart Vaisey me había repetido una veintena de veces en esos cinco días eso de _«no te pareces nada a tu hermana»_. Y a pesar de que le daba la razón empezaba a desear que se tragara la lengua, se ahogara y se muriera. No se lo hacía saber, claro, porque seguro que las señoritas desean el fallecimiento del prójimo en silencio y tras una sonrisa.

O eso creo. Mi madre nunca había tenido a bien explicarme cómo afronta una dama sus instintos homicidas.

Como te decía: esa noche, antes de que me secuestraran, estaba en la Sala Común observando a Daphne. Además de estar muy bien peinada estaba muy bien acompañada. O algo así. Ella y Theodore Nott hablaban en uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea. Él le gustaba, estaba claro. Y no solo estaba claro porque estuviera sonriéndole tratando de esconder su diente torcido, no, lo estaba porque lo había leído en su diario el mes pasado. Mi hermana escribe de una forma un tanto soporífera, con muchas referencias a las almas y a un sinfín de cosas que probablemente no entendiera ni ella, pero entre tanto negro, tanto mal y tanto monstruo había romance.

Debían de ser cerca de las once y media cuando ellos bajaron de su dormitorio saltando las escaleras de tres en tres y gritando como si los estuviera persiguiendo el Grim. Intenté ignorarlos tal y como había hecho hasta entonces. Desde que coincidimos en el compartimento del Expreso, Lance me había estado acechando mientras repetía que tenía un pene en el alma y que eso era justo lo que él necesitaba. Trihart se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza muy solemnemente.

Me los encontraba por todas partes, no solo en la Sala Común: a la salida de mis clases, a mi lado en el Gran Comedor, tras una estantería en la biblioteca… e incluso en una de las ocasiones intentaron entrar conmigo al cuarto de baño del segundo piso.

Intenté ignorarlos, como he dicho, pero en esa ocasión me fue especialmente difícil dado que Trihart llevaba un albornoz verde y una toalla enrollada como un turbante en la cabeza y Lance además de los calzoncillos solo usaba unas enormes zapatillas de peluche con forma de gato.

El resto de alumnos debían de estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de tonterías porque ninguno les hizo demasiado caso, excepto Blaise Zabini que emitió un silbido y empezó a reírse de ellos junto a Gregory Goyle.

—¡UN MONSTRUO! ¡HAY UN MONSTRUO EN NUESTRO CUARTO! —vociferaba Lance Harper con la cara desquiciada. Llegó hasta la Sala Común y se quedó parado en el suelo, con las piernas separadas y los brazos alzados moviéndose de un lado a otro nerviosamente—. ¡Se ha comido a _Hucha_! ¡Se lo ha comido entero!

—¡Se llama Uchi pero Lance tiene razón: no está por ninguna parte! ¡Y ahora nos busca a nosotros! ¡Nada será capaz de saciarlo!

Uno de los alumnos mayores le tiró a Trihart un cojín en la cabeza pero él, en vez de indignarse, lo cogió y lo abrazó con cara de pánico.

—¡SAPO! ¡Ayúdanos! —Lance se fijó en mí tras la exclamación de su amigo y vinieron los dos corriendo al sillón en el que estaba leyendo. ¿Que por qué no lo hacía en mi habitación? Bueno, digamos que mis compañeras de cuarto eran un poco raras. Ya os hablaré de ellas más adelante.

Daphne me miró con las cejas alzadas y cara de que le iba a decir a Dionea que me juntaba con gente estúpida.

—No soy ningún sapo —mascullé entre dientes con toda la paciencia de la que fui capaz.

¿Me hicieron caso? Por supuesto que no. Vaisey me agarró de los brazos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par gimoteó:

—Sapo, eres nuestra única esperanza. ¡Cómete al monstruo! —Se giró hacia su amigo, que se mordía las uñas con cara de desquiciado—. Lance, cógela. Yo no puedo, no se me vaya a abrir el albornoz.

Y Harper me cogió. Me enganchó de un brazo y tras mi obvio forcejeo llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería cargarme a la espalda como si fuera un saco de patatas. Mientras me subían a su habitación pensé en mi madre. Pensé en lo que pensaría ella, concretamente. Niños casi desnudos y con obvios problemas mentales secuestrando a su hija pequeña para llevarla a su habitación a que se comiera a un monstruo.

La estaba viendo. Seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Haz el favor de bajarme de una vez!

—Lo siento, Sapo —se disculpaba Trihart, que trotaba por las escaleras justo detrás de Lance. Yo lo veía porque tenía la cara levantada y la mitad superior del cuerpo colgando tras Harper—. Te necesitamos. No estaba seguro de que llegara este momento pero es la hora de que demuestres lo que vales.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No puedo entrar a vuestra habitación!

—Claro que puedes —explicó Lance mientras abría la puerta de una patada—, solo hay un hechizo que impide que los chicos vayan a vuestros dormitorios. No al revés.

Dicho eso me dejó en el suelo y se puso detrás de Vaisey, al que tuve en cuanto estuve en pie enganchado a mis hombros y manejándome como si fuera un muñeco. Me clavaba las uñas y me estaba poniendo enferma moviéndome de un lado para otro de forma rápida y brusca.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritaba el moreno en mi oído, mueve que te mueve, apuntándome en todas las direcciones.

—¡POR CIRCE, NOS VA A MATAR! ¡NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS! —Lance se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Supuse que se habría tirado de los pelos si hubieran medido más de tres centímetros.

—¡¿Quién es Circe?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Mi abuela lo menciona siempre, será alguien importante!

Cansada de tanta parafernalia me deshice del agarre de Trihart con un movimiento seco de hombros y los encaré.

—¡¿Me puede explicar alguno qué demonios pasa aquí?!

El grito debió de sacarlos de su aterrorizado delirio y, tras mirarse el uno al otro, respiraron hondo al unísono y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo:

—Un monstruo terrorífico…

—… ya ha acabado con Hucha, ni siquiera ha dejado su ropa…

—… Uchi. No sabemos dónde está pero no podemos vivir así. ¡Las estrellas del rock no mueren tan jóvenes!

—… Está esperando a que nos durmamos, agazapado entre las sombras. Seguro que me quiere pican en la…

—… así que vamos a matarlo. O sea, tú vas a hacerlo.

Los miré de hito en hito, sin tener muy clara la totalidad de su discurso pero logrando captar lo básico.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que hay un bicho en vuestra habitación y que os da miedo? —observé sus caras, sus expresiones realmente aterradas, y no di crédito. Chicos de doce años derrotados por un insecto.

—¡No lo menosprecies! —exclamó Trihart girando la cabeza de un lado a otro por si acaso su minúsculo enemigo nos había escuchado—. Seguro que ahora que te ha oído burlándote de él decide vengarse de manera más asquerosa…

—Un momento, un momento, —Lance dejó de morderse las uñas con histerismo y se dirigió a su compañero de cuarto—, ¿esas cosas tienen oídos? ¿Dónde los tienen? ¡Con tantos ojos no caben!

—Que es una araña… —murmuré yo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos. Me habían arrastrado hasta su habitación para matar a una cochina araña.

Vaisey muy serio y con la voz entrecortada murmuró:

—Es un moooonstruo…

Ellos empezaron una conversación absurda sobre dónde podría tener el bicho los oídos: «en el culo, seguro», «que no, Lance, que tiene ojos hasta ahí…», y yo me dediqué a mirar con más tranquilidad en derredor. Me sorprendió notar que en su dormitorio solo había tres camas cuando tanto en el mío como en el de mi hermana había cinco. Había supuesto que siempre habría el mismo número de alumnos por curso y género y caí en la cuenta entonces de lo estúpido de la idea. ¿Y si en determinado año había más chicos con cualidades mágicas de los que cabían repartidos en las distintas Casas? ¿No les llegaba la carta o cómo? ¿Y si una de estas Casas tenía el cupo lleno de seleccionados el resto de candidatos aptos adónde iba a parar?

Tras el hallazgo volví a fijarme en lo que me rodeaba. Una de las camas, la del lado izquierdo de la habitación, estaba llena de ropa desperdigada y arrugada. En la pared, sobre el cabecero, había un póster de un tipo siniestro, Lorcan d'Eath, y bajo él un corcho con mucho espacio vacío y alguna que otra cosa colgada. Desde la distancia adiviné un par de fotos y unos objetos triangulares pequeños que después descubriría que eran púas para tocar la guitarra. Entre esa cama y la del centro, apoyada sobre la mesilla, había una bonita guitarra.

Confieso que me fascinó desde el principio. Era negra, muy brillante y tenía algunas pegatinas y frases decorándola. Al intentar leer una de ellas, escrita con tinta plateada, descubrí al monstruo de marras.

Tal y como había dicho: una araña. Para colmo, era una diminuta, del tamaño de la yema del dedo gordo de la mano. El cuerpo, claro. Si contabas las patas era algo más llamativa.

—Oye… —intenté llamarlos para comunicarles que había encontrado a su némesis.

—¿…pero entonces tiene rabo?

—¡Cómo se va a reproducir si no, Trihart!

—Pues con los ojos. Para algo tendrá tantos.

—Oíd…

—¿Te imaginas que las chicas se embarazaran cuando las miramos? —Lance empezó a reírse y mis tímpanos amenazaron con estallar por tal estruendo—. ¡Todas estarían gordas como vacas ahora!

—Menos Sapo…

¡Encima! Con un grito de frustración me acerqué al bicho dando zancadas largas, estampé la mano en la guitarra haciendo que vibraran las cuerdas y me aproximé al estúpido de Vaisey con cara furibunda. Le agarré la mano, se la abrí y ante su cara de extrañeza le coloqué el cadáver de la araña despachurrada.

Mereció la pena. De verdad, los gritos y los saltos que pegó fueron dignos de ser presenciados. _«Que niño más tonto»_, recuerdo que pensé mientras sonreía con malicia.

—Eres perversa —me reconoció Lance mientras su compañero se rebozaba por la alfombra con gesto asqueado—. Me caes bien.

No sabía si debía enfadarme ante el calificativo. Seguro que a Dionea no le parecía correcto que una señorita fuera perversa pero a mí la cara de admiración de Harper me tiraba de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —pregunté, señalando al instrumento musical.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Trihart, desde el suelo. Bajé la mirada y lo vi ya más tranquilo, tumbado bocarriba: se rascaba el trozo del pecho que había quedado al descubierto al abrirse un poco el albornoz y sonreía anchamente—. Es mía. Voy a ser una estrella del rock, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Puse los brazos en jarras y enarqué las cejas intentando con todas mis fuerzas parecer escéptica. Empezaba a odiar a ese niño y a esa sonrisa. De verdad, no sé qué tenía ese gesto que conseguía ponerme los nervios de punta. No era como todas las que había visto antes y prometo que las había visto de muchos tipos: amargas, sinceras, falsas, tristes, perversas… Cuando él tiraba de la piel de sus mejillas hacia arriba, sentía desesperación y enfado. Como si estuviera leyendo un libro estupendo y al llegar al final me hubiera dado cuenta de que la última página había sido arrancada y jamás podría saber cómo acabaría la historia.

—Seguro que ni siquiera sabes tocarla —espeté con mala leche.

—Astoria, no quieres hacer esto… —advirtió Lance.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con una risa seca, Trihart se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó con determinación a su cama. Se sentó en el borde, frente al catre del medio, y cogió el instrumento.

—Tú te lo has buscado —dicho eso, Lance me empujó poniendo una mano en mi espalda y me sentó junto a él en su colchón, quedando ambos de cara al otro chico.

Un niño de rasgos asiáticos entró en ese momento por la puerta dejando a los otros dos congelados por la sorpresa:

—¡Hucha! —gritó Harper con alegría.

—¡Estás vivo! —Trihart parecía aliviado, como una madre que busca con desesperación a su hijo en el parque y finalmente lo encuentra jugando inocentemente en un extremo—. ¿Cómo lograste huir del monstruo?

El tercer integrante de esa habitación los observó con un más que evidente aburrimiento. Suspiró y soltó una frase que parecía haber tenido que decir infinidad de veces en el año y pico que llevaban conviviendo juntos:

—Me llamo Uchi Akimbo.

—¡Hucha!

—No tiene ni idea de inglés, Sapo —me explicó Trihart como si el otro no estuviera en la habitación—. Hemos tenido que comunicarnos con él por señas durante todo primero.

—Llevo viviendo en este país seis años… —Uchi no parecía estar esforzándose demasiado, esa conversación parecía más una costumbre que un intento por hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros de curso.

—Lo que decía, Sapo, ni una palabra. —Vaisey miró al asiático como si este fuera una especie de retrasado muy simpático y agradable—. Pero es buen chico, le encanta escucharme tocar. Fíjate. —Mirando a Akimbo, se señaló a sí mismo, después a la guitarra y asintió varias veces con una enorme sonrisa—: Yo. Guitarra. Rock. ¿Vale?

—¡Mierda! —El niño cogió de su mesilla a toda prisa lo que había venido a buscar y salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

—¿Ves? Pobrecillo, no ha entendido nada.

—Hucha es un poco deficiente pero se le coge cariño —explicó Lance.

Trihart se encogió de hombros, volvió a colocarse la guitarra en la posición correcta y… la tocó. O algo así. Sonaba como un montón de gatitos siendo torturados a base de _cruciatus_, como una humillación pública de Snape, como el vestido nuevo y lleno de color rosa que te compra Dionea, como… Mal, vamos. Sonaba fatal. Era insoportable.

Miré a Lance con la cara horrorizada y me fijé en que él no parecía demasiado afectado por el infernal estruendo.

—Al cabo de los meses te acostumbras, ya verás —me explicó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba sin entender.

—Es… es… es…

—Rock 'n roll, niña sapo —mintió Vaisey por encima de aquella chirriante tortura.

Años después, y tras mucha práctica, supe qué era realmente el rock 'n roll. Y eso que en ese primer momento me enseñó, por mucho que aquel chico insistiera, tenía más que ver con pizarras siendo arañadas por un Grim que anunciaba tu muerte inminente que con la música.

Al cabo de los minutos Lance se levantó. Le dije que por favor no me abandonada y él comentó que _«le asomaba el gnomo»_. Gracias a Merlín no entendí a qué se refería porque con la presión acústica habría acabado vomitando ante la imagen.

Pero entonces, cuando el pelirrojo se encerró en el cuarto de baño _para liberar a su gnomo_, algo cambió. No sé explicarlo todavía, y mira que he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Vaisey me miró entre su flequillo y dejó de poner muecas —eran caras espantosas, como las que uno forma cuando se rasca una zona que le pica mucho—, dejó de tocar, y sonrió de nuevo. Fue una sonrisa pequeñita, con los labios fruncidos y la boca cerrada para contener una risa que se le asomaba en los hombros convulsionados.

—¿No te gusta el rock? —me preguntó.

—No me gusta eso que estás haciendo, sea lo que sea —respondí, aún con los ojos como platos por el susto.

—¿Y qué te gusta?

—Nada. Da igual. Deja de hacerlo. No vuelvas a tocar. Nunca.

La carcajada le estalló en la boca y rebotó contra las paredes de toda la habitación.

Después soltó la púa, se chasqueó los nudillos y miró las cuerdas de la guitarra como si estuviera hipnotizado. Con suma concentración, dejó de intentar cortarlas por la mitad como si la púa que antes sostenía hubiera sido una sierra y pasó a acariciarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

Y así, sin más, entendí que la música era mágica.

Lo contemplé. Si no hubiera estado tan anonadada me habría reído por el modo en el que se mordía la lengua por el esfuerzo de no equivocarse. Y se equivocaba. Se le enganchaban los dedos de vez en cuando y él negaba con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, como acto reflejo al error.

—Sapo, deja de mirarme.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy haciendo? —dije, extrañada, ya que él tenía los ojos clavados en el mástil.

—Lo sé y punto. Date la vuelta.

No sé por qué le hice caso sin rechistar. Tampoco sé si eso a Dionea le habría hecho sentir orgullosa: las señoritas no replicaban pero tampoco se dejaban mangonear ni obedecían órdenes ridículas.

Una vez me encontré dada la vuelta él empezó a cantar. De hecho no era una canción, era más como si su voz fuera otro instrumento que producía un «na, na, na» suave y rítmico. Sonreí y me abracé las rodillas para apoyar mi barbilla sobre ellas. Me gustaba esa canción sin letra que hablaba de muchas cosas. Era como aquellos cuentos para niños creados a base de dibujos para que ellos imaginaran en sus cabezas qué pasaba entre un trazo y el siguiente.

—¿Te gusta?

—No —mentí. Y él se rio porque seguro que se dio cuenta.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Como muchos sabéis no tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente. Escribo muy de vez en cuando, entre huecos, y aunque hago lo que puedo los resultados no son los que me gustaría obtener. Pero, qué coño, estoy aquí para divertirme y para que con suerte os divirtáis vosotros, no me apetece teneros esperando un año para obtener noticias mías.

A toda la gente de Twitter y de Ask decirles que «Futuro perfecto» está casi, casi, casi listo. Tampoco es el nuevo Quijote pero, oye, he puesto ilusión por muy sencilla que sea la historia. Y a toda esa gente, también, decirle que la adoro. Que me alegra los días y que me encanta contarles mi vida cuando tengo oportunidad.

Gracias por la paciencia, por los ánimos y por hacerme saber, cuando podéis y como queréis, que estáis ahí. Detrás de una pantalla, pero ahí al fin y al cabo.


End file.
